Almost
by vamp926
Summary: TIVA: When Tony gets shot on the job, Ziva finaly let her real feeling through.


Almost

"Clear," Ziva David said, checking the bedroom of the suspect they were after. That morning, they had gotten tip that their suspect was hiding here. He was a suspect in the murder of a Petty Officer that had been found dead in his home, shot through the head, execution style. All evidence pointed out that he was part of a deal gone bad. Their suspect was a 27 year old male, who last seen leaving the victim's house. Ziva met the rest of her team in the living room.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked.

"We found the gun that we think was used in the murder," McGee answered.

"Why would he leave that behind?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe he forgot it when he ran," Tony answered, giving Ziva a look. "Do I look physic to you?"

"Enough," Gibbs said, slapping Tony across the back of the head.

"Let's go, when we get back, take the gun to Abby, McGee, and get confirmation that it's the murder weapon," Gibbs said.

"On it boss," McGee said, and headed out the door. Tony and Ziva followed and Gibbs left last.

When they reached the car, Tony was antagonizing Ziva again, but not for long. As they were about to get into Gibb's car, two shots rang out. One hit the side of the Charger and the other hit Tony.

"Tony," Ziva screamed.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled, but there has no need, he was already scanning the area, gun in hand with the safety flicked off. Ziva had run over to Tony and was on the ground, trying to stop the blood. Tony had been hit in his shoulder, just above his heart. Gibbs had his phone out.

"We need an ambulance, we have an officer down," Gibbs said into the phone.

"Tony," Ziva whispered.

"Just a scratch," Tony mumbled. The ambulance finally arrived and speed Tony off to Bethesda, with Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva in pursuit.

"Someone call Abby and Ducky," Gibbs said, while swerving to narrowly miss a car' rear end. McGee opened his phone and dialed Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard speaking," Ducky answered.

"Hi Ducky, it's McGee, can you get Abby and meet us at Bethesda? Tony's been shot," McGee said into the phone. Ziva sat silent in the back.

"Good lord, what happened?" Ducky asked.

"We were coming out of the apartment of the suspect and it came out of nowhere," McGee answered.

"Very well, I'll get Abby and meet you there," Ducky said and hung up the phone.

Abby and Ducky found the rest of the team in the surgical waiting room, all of them silent.

"Gibbs, what happened? Is Tony okay?" Abby breathed as she ran into hi arms for a much needed hug.

"He's in surgery right now, the bullet didn't exit and they have to get it out. He also lost a lot of blood and they have him on transfusions at the moment, other than that, we don't know anything else," Gibbs told Abby. "I'm going to get some coffee, Ziva, come with me," Gibbs said, motioning at Ziva. Ziva silently got up and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once in, Gibbs flicked the emergency shut off and turned to look at Ziva. She wordlessly came to him and he wrapped his arms around her, and she started crying.

"Gibbs, please say he's going to be okay," Ziva said quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"Ziva, it's Tony, I ordered him to be okay, and he's not going to disobey an order. Back when he had the pneumonic plague, I told him the same thing, and he lived through that."

"But I love him, Gibbs," Ziva whispered.

"I know, Ziva, I know," Gibbs said, stroking her hair. Ziva pulled away, wiping her tears as she did. Gibbs flicked the emergency shut off switch off and the elevator continued to descend to the cafeteria floor.

When Gibbs and Ziva returned to the surgical floor, Abby was pacing in front of the elevator.

"He's out," she said excitedly. "He's asking for you Gibbs." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and went to the nurses' station.

"Anthony DiNozzo's room?" Gibbs asked the nurse.

"Room 32," the nurse said. "Are you his father?" she asked, looking at him, "Because he's only allowed to see family."

"Yes, I'm his father," Gibbs answered, smiling, and then headed down the hall to Tony's room. When he got there, he looked at the shape on the bed that was Tony. He looked so small and vulnerable.

"Boss," Tony said, weakly.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, sitting next to the bed.

"Can I ask you something, Boss?" Tony said, struggling to sit up. Gibbs pushed his good shoulder down back onto the bed.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

When I was unconscious," Tony started, "all I could think about was Ziva."

"Yeah, and?' Gibbs asked.

"I think that I love her," Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment. Then he gently slapped DiNozzo on the head.

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, "I'll send her in."

Gibbs returned to the waiting room and leaned down to whisper into Ziva's ear.

"He wants to see you. Room 32, if they stop you, tell them you're his wife," Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and disappeared around the corner. As she passed the nurse's desk, the nurse stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the nurse asked. Ziva put a look on her face that she hoped appeared worried.

"I'm looking for my husband," Ziva said, "Anthony DiNozzo."

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Ziva DiNozzo," Ziva answered without blinking.

"Alright, Room 32," the nurse said, giving her suspicious glare. Ziva hurried down the hall to Tony's room. There she found him propped up on the bed.

"Oh, Tony," she said and hurried into the room. When she reached his bed, she took his hand in her own. "I was so worried," Ziva whispered.

"Ziva David was worried?" Tony said, "I don't believe it."

"You almost died," Ziva said, resisting the urge to stroke Tony's hair.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Tony said, and then pulled Ziva's face down to his. "And I'm not a horseshoe or hand grenade, am I?" and then he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first NCIS fic, so please leave reviews 


End file.
